Harry Potter Chapters
by kikoko
Summary: a collection of harry Potter stories


Professor Snape loves Violet

Class was almost over as Violet hurriedly finished her homework assignment in class, much before any one else had finished they're potions work. Except of course, for Hermione Granger who was not finished but just started her homework in class. So Violet packed up, magicked her books and quills back to her backpack. She grabbed her remaining homework and walked briskly up to Professor Snapes desk. He didn't even look up as she placed her homework in front of his work, or markings or whatever he was doing. She was thinking that he obviously hadn't noticed her at all, so she turned and put her potion into her slot for Professor Snape to examine and grade. She walked back to her seat and waited, there was only 15 minutes left till class was over. She was sitting there singing to herself absentmindedly, when she felt some air whisk by her left shoulder. She crained her neck backwards, till she could see who was looming over her.

"What are you doing, singing?... Don't hum in class. Are you finished your homework assignments for next week already? Don't think I am a little disappointed in your handwriting skills." said Professor Snape.

Violet looked at him wide-eyed, "I'm sorry...uh, I finished my homework, it's on your desk and my potion is in my homework box." She sits straight and pretends to be very scared. "Uh, that's not my best handwriting."

"Then rewrite it today at 4 PM in this dungeon."

"I'm sorry Professor, I have a uh... date with my friends, so I can't be here..."

"Don't give me those stupid looks, you're very naughty today Violet, not allowed to go out with your peers and do those stupid things, you like to do so much. Instead you must be here at 4 PM sharp and listen to me hate your stupid writing!" Violet rolls her eyes and pretends to cover a yawn. "Don't be naughty now, be a good pussycat, and do what I demand of you, allright?"

"Hmmm?" Violet isn't listening too hard. "What?"

"Detention!"

Violet gasps! "I know, why don't I just stereo-typically rewrite my essay for you with my computer, then you won't have to worry about me not going out with my friends, okay?"

"I said... detention."

"When?"

"8 PM tonight"

"Where? Here?"

"No, in my office, and no excuses.", he shouts to the class, "Do not be late for your next exam on Wednesday, and don't think you won't need to hand in work I gave you, please leave this room tidy and leave immediately, grrrr, stupid gryffindors." Starts chuckling.

Violet gets up and walks past Professor Snape, magicks her homework and waits for everyone to stop shoving and pushing, then decides to just apparate out the room, which she does. She grabs her backpack and leaves up a stone winding staircase. Hermione calls out after her and she runs up the steps. Hermione says, "Why are you so funny? Why don't you just hurry up and kill yourself! I hate you, you are always hurting yourself with that idiot Professor Snape and he just wants you to be stupidly in love with your lover, who ever he is. So just hurry up and pick atleast someone your age and love him like I love Proffesor Snape! I hope you learn someday that people all deserve some kind of hate in return for the best kind of love to be exposed to everyone. And we can all tell that it is obvious that Professor Snape loves no one but me! And I hate you for saying everything you hate to others and you take everything as a such a bad memoir to love yourself. Now just stop your stupid teardrops and listen to your best friend Lavender, okay?" Hermione turns swiftly away from Violet and walks down the stairs. Violet looks a bit surprised and teary eyed. She runs quickly up the rest of the steps to her dormitory. It was strange but she was sure Professor Snape had no idea that she hated people hurting him too, and Hermione was so pretty and smart...

Almost an hour before dinner was served, Violet went into the library to check on transfiguration curses and rebounding curses, she was sure something was going on with Hermione and Snape. She found a blue satin paged booklet called, "Basic Transfiguration and Hexes". She was looking at it, skimming through the pages and reading snippets of it, when Draco appeared and knocked on the bookshelf. Violet looked up and smiled.

Draco says, "What are you doing? Why aren't you listening to people when they tell you to stop lolling around like a geek."

Violet says, "Draco, just help me or leave, please. If you have nothing to do here but waste your precious prevocacious time, then leave."

Draco rolls his eyes and says, "Don't you think I want to learn about animagus stuff? I was watching you in the rows, hmmm... this book should be in the restricted sections, look." Draco points at the tape on the side of the book labeled 'restricted'.

"Draco just be a booger if you want to be okay?"

Draco giggles, "Hey, here's Pansy and her little girlfriends, mmm, how yummy in my tummy." Draco goes away after Pansy. Violet watches Draco leave with raised eyebrows and continues looking at her book.

Suddenly she hears a voice, very soft and rock hard, "What are you doing now that you are supposed to be in my dungeon?" She recognized it to be Professor Snape, Violet slams the book shut and tries to hide it behind her back while she whirls around to face him, "Uh... hehehe...I thought that one was cancelled, I already rewrote it, it's on your desk, um... and I thought that that you know, the 4 PM one was cancelled so..."

"So? Don't read naughty comic books." Violet is giggling and expresses herself to be silly, Proffesor Snape looms over her and snatches the book with his hand but it slips out and falls to the floor. He looks down at it and Violet quickly snatches it up, and starts backing up to the librarian, she turns around and slams the book on the desk, the librarian checks it out. "Sorry Proffesor I have to go, I'll be around your office at 8, but..."

"Don't try to loosen your heart on my hard rod."

"It's not a um... comic book, it's a um... something I wanted to do for you..."

"Yes?"

"Here." Violet hands him the book.

"This is not allowed, in the student section, is it? Look, it says 'restricted', I want you to tell me what you think you are doing now? Instead of just oggling at me all day long in Potions class." He walks hurtly towards her.

Violet looks confused and concerned, "Are you okay?" She moves over to him and catches the book and puts it on the floor. "What's wrong? Is something wrong? what is it? Are you okay? Oh geez, I'll take you to the wing..."

Proffesor Snape starts groaning, hornily. "Violet... I love you. Please don't hurt me anymore... stop seeing Draco, stop seeing Harry, stop seeing anyone, just see this." He takes out his penis, and it's erect to the hard black corker. "I like you hurt, so you come to me and see me rock myself to your little sexy slutty pussy, then I take your little vagina and suck it till you scream, I want you. Don't miss your chance with yourself. And stop seeing that bastard Glenn Haley, I hate him and I want you to come here right now and kiss this hard penis... DO IT."

Professor Snape seems to double over, Violet quickly runs over and holds him up as best she could, "Please don't hurt me, let's get you to the wing."

"I said, no."

"But somethings wrong..."

"My penis is too hard to move."

"Uh... okay, then let's just sit here untill you feel a bit better, a bit more relaxed?"

"Don't look at it then."

"okay"

"Fuck me, Violet Sally, hmmm?"

"Please don't hurt me."

Professor Snape turns around and takes off his tie, he goes over on top of little Violet and kisses her softly. Violet sighs, with hope and lust.

"I love you." says Violet.

"I love you too, honey."

"Please..."

"Let me, leave you for dinner?"

"huh?"

"I want you to do something special for me now," He points to his fucking penis. Violet starts crying with little gasps. He continues, "Suck this and I will fuck you forever."Violet starts screaming, everyone looks at them. He picks her up and brings her to his dungeon, they make love untill she feels better.


End file.
